Interactions between wireless devices and wireless communication networks in which the devices operate may be conducted according to a particular set of rules or protocols configured to handle such interactions. A wireless device, such as a machine-to-machine device, may send a communication (e.g., a request to connect) to a network in order to establish a connection allowing the device to communicate messages (e.g., data) to another device or machine through the network. In some instances, the network may be overloaded (e.g., “congested”) and may refuse the device request. The network then may provide a wait time value to the device, during which the device may not be allowed to reconnect with the network. However, in some instances the wait time value may be provided without a necessary security protection or may conflict with another wait time value that may have been provided to the device prior to the communication submitted by the device.